Toujours présent
by MarieCeline
Summary: Ziva reçoit des menaces de mort. Des tensions, bien trop récentes, entre elle et Tony ressurgissent. Une confiance qui vole à nouveau en éclat. Mais quoi qu'elle puisse penser de lui, il sera toujours là pour lui sauver la mise...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Oui, quand je ne suis pas en train de poster des reviews un peu douteuses, il m'arrive d'écrire sur le Tiva. Mais, qui ne m'inspire que du désarroi en ce moment quand je le vois à l'écran. (cette maudite saison 8!).

Bref voilà une nouvelle fic. Oui, oui, une fic. Pas un OS ^^.

Normalement en 4 chapitres.

**Bonne lecture ! **

***Se passe dans le courant de la saison 7.**

* * *

**POV ZIVA**

Une journée ordinaire, bien qu'assez froide pour ce mois de Mars, la neige recouvrant la ville. J'arrivais aux bureaux du NCIS comme tous les matins. Tony qui taquinait McGee, et Gibbs, arrivant dans l'Open Space, café en main, en frappant Tony derrière la tête. La routine, en somme.

Mais un événement inattendu vint bouleverser l'équilibre parfait de cette semaine ordinaire. Un mail. Sur mon ordinateur. Un signal retentit, et j'ouvris ma boîte mail. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et d'incompréhension en regardant l'écran. Je sentis les regards de mes coéquipiers qui me fixaient. Tony releva la tête de son rapport inachevé de la veille.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ziva ?_

J'étais incapable de parler. Il s'approcha alors de moi, et lu par dessus mon épaule. Gibbs se leva, et McGee fronça davantage les sourcils. Tony écarquilla les yeux.

_- Le bleu, mets le dernier mail qu'a reçu Ziva sur l'écran géant._

McGee obtempéra. Le message que j'avais reçu apparu.

Une photographie de moi, sortant de ma voiture, en bas de mon appartement. Centrée sur mon visage. Et écrit en-dessous, en lettres majuscules rouges :

«_LES TRAITRES SONT TOUJOURS PUNIS. TA MORT APPROCHE. _»

Après quelques secondes de stupeur, Gibbs réagit.

_- McGee, essayez de remontez à la source, et trouvez moi d'où vient ce mail !_

Quelques secondes plus tard après avoir pianoté sur son clavier, McGee, déclara :

_- Patron, il y a une adresse IP codée, que je pourrais localiser plus vite au labo d'Abby._

_- Eh bien, allez-y._

Ainsi, McGee quitta-t-il l'Open Space en courant.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Je continuai de fixer l'écran, ne voulant pas en croire mes yeux. Des menaces de mort qui m'étaient adressées. A moi. C'était à Tony, que ce genre de choses arrivait. Pas à moi. Je baissai mon regard lorsque Gibbs essaya de le croiser, pour ne pas montrer mon angoisse. Surtout que j'avais une idée bien précise sur qui ça pouvait être...

La voix de Gibbs me fit sursauter.

- _DiNozzo, tu.._.

Tony finit sa phrase, tout en ne me quittant pas des yeux – je sentais son regard posé sur moi, bien que je sois de dos.

_- Dresse une liste des personnes potentielles d'en vouloir à Ziva, et tu lui demandes de t'aider. Pigé, patron. _

Je quittai la contemplation de l'écran et me retournai vers eux.

_- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je suis à peu près sûre et certaine de savoir qui veut ma mort._

Gibbs s'approcha de moi, et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

_- Qui ?_

Je tentais de rester neutre, malgré l'angoisse qui me gagnait. Je regardai Tony et Gibbs puis déclarai :

_- Mon père. Il a engagé des hommes pour me tuer._

* * *

Oui je sais, c'est court. Une simple mise en place de l'intrigue. Le prochain sera plus long ! Et plus mouvementé ;)

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Voilà la suite. _

_*Je rappelle que l'histoire se déroule durant la saison 7, quelques mois après que Ziva soit revenue de Somalie._

* * *

**POV TONY**

« _Mon père. Il a engagé des hommes pour me tuer._ »

La phrase que Ziva avait prononcée il y a maintenant presque une heure se répétait en boucle dans ma tête. Je réalisais petit à petit, avec horreur que quelqu'un voulait sa mort. Je la cherchais des yeux, à travers les bureaux. Elle n'y était pas. Les dernières paroles que Gibbs me revinrent en mémoire.

_« DiNozzo, tu vas partout où elle va, tu ne la lâches pas d'une semelle.»_

Je me levai, contournai mon bureau, et me dirigeai vers les toilettes des femmes, en étant à peu près sûr qu'elle serait là. J'y entrai. Et elle était là. Me tournant le dos, face au miroir, les yeux fermés.

Ziva s'aperçut de ma présence, et ouvrit les yeux. Je ne savais que dire. Alors je croisai les bras, et continuai de la fixer. Irritée, elle se tourna vers moi.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu as peur._

Plus une affirmation qu'une question. Elle évitait de croiser mon regard.

_- Non._

Elle avait ce visage impassible, neutre, ce masque, qu'elle revêtait dans les moments où elle ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments.

_- Tu as une idée de... pourquoi ton père voudrait ta mort ?_

Elle frissonna légèrement lorsque je prononçai le mot « mort ».

_- Parce que c'est un être manipulateur, sans scrupule, et insensible._

Elle n'avait pas tort. Mais, elle ne répondait toujours pas à ma question.

_- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. _

Elle baissa les yeux. Sa voix était hésitante.

_- Il y a une semaine, j'ai eu une conversation avec lui. Il m'a appelé à onze heures du soir. Nous nous sommes... disputés. Il m'a traité de lâche, qui laissait tomber sa famille, et son peuple pour venir travailler au NCIS, qui à sons sens, était une agence __de manipulateurs. Je lui ai répliqué qu'il n'était plus mon père. Pas après ce qui s'était passé. Il ne m'a pas prévenu que la Mission en Somalie serait perdue d'avance. Il m'a ensuite dit qu'il aurait préféré que je soit morte. Après avoir vu ce message, il semblerait qu'il le souhaite vraiment..._

_- Logiquement, c'est toi qui devrait vouloir sa mort, vu qu'il t'a laissé croupir dans..._

Elle fronça les sourcils et je m'arrêtai net vu le regard noir qu'elle me lançai. J'avais encore une fois parlé sans réfléchir. Une envie de m'auto-slapper me traversa l'esprit.

_- Pardon, je... je ne le pensais pas. Enfin si je le pensais mais... je voulais juste dire..._

Elle me coupa.

_- Figure toi que n'est pas mon père qui m'a envoyé là-bas. J'y suis allée de mon plein gré !_

Voilà maintenant un bon moment qu'elle ne m'avait pas parlé sur ce ton. Je ne comprenais pas son agressivité. Sûrement l'angoisse.

_- Ben voyons !_

_- Oui. J'y suis allée... pour Michael. Pour finir sa mission._

Je la regardai, bouché bée.

Elle avait les bras croisés, me défiait du regard. Que je gardai encré au sien. Un malaise grandissant s'installa. Un malaise bien trop familier, bien trop récent. Datant de l'été dernier.

J'aurais dû savoir, m'attendre à ce qu'elle dise ça. J'aurais dû le deviner avant. Mais non, et là, son nom qui est sortit de sa bouche, son nom à _lui_, prononcée par elle, à un moment où je ne m'y attendais pas, me fit bouillir de l'intérieur, me tordait le ventre. Je plissai les yeux. Le souvenir désagréable du visage arrogant de ce dernier me revint en tête. Lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés dans l'appartement de Ziva. Les connexions se firent lentement, mais lorsque je réalisais enfin ce qui s'était passé, je m'emportai. J'élevai la voix.

_- Attends... ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que tu t'es envoyée là bas pour lui ? Tu as failli mourir... à cause de lui ? De ce traître !_

Elle se rapprocha de moi, son visage à quelques centimètre du mien. Sa proximité me troubla, et je failli reculer.

_- Je voulais lui faire hommage, me faire pardonner. Finir... ce qu'il avait commencé et qu'il n'a pas pu terminer._

Un rire nerveux franchi mes lèvres, sans que je puisse le retenir. J'inspirai profondément.

_- C'était un traître, qui s'est servi de toi. Il ne le méritait pas._

Ziva éleva à son tour la voix.

_- Tout comme il ne méritait pas cette fin !_

S'en suivit alors un long silence, que seul nos respirations irrégulières troublaient. On se défiait du regard. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Je parlai plus doucement.

_- Je croyais que de l'eau avait coulée sous les ponts depuis, qu'on était d'accord pour ne plus en reparler._

_- Oui. Je le croyais aussi !_

Je plissai les yeux.

_- Si je l'ai tué, c'est que j'avais une bonne raison ! J'ai tenté de lui parler avant mais..._

Je me tus. J'en avais déjà trop dit. Le sang me monta au visage. Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Ziva. Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

_- Alors, il ne t'a pas vraiment attaqué lorsque tu as franchi le seuil, comme tu l'as dit, n'est ce pas ? Tu lui as parlé, tu as essayé de l'arrêter, et il a résisté..._

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés. Je baissai la tête. Elle s'enflamma. Elle pointa un doigt sur ma poitrine, en appuyant, me forçant à reculer contre le mur.

_- Tu as menti dans ton rapport, tu as menti à tout le monde. Tu m'as menti !_

_- J'avais une bonne raison !_

_- Oui, en effet : tu ne voulais pas perdre ton poste. Comment as-tu pu vivre avec ça sur la conscience, et me laisser l'ignorer ? Est-ce que tu comptais m'en parler un jour ? Est-ce que tu me l'aurais dit ?_

_- Je l'ignore._

Et elle me lança alors ce regard, qui me fit presque tressaillir. Ce même regard qu'elle m'avait lancé lorsque nous étions allés en Israël. Chargé de haine, et de colère.

Et à cet instant, quelque chose s'est brisé. Le lien fragile que nous avions reconstruit depuis que je l'avais ramené, cette confiance mutuelle regagnée venait de s'envoler en fumée. Elle s'éloigna de moi, tourna les talons, et je suivis des yeux le mouvement de ses longs cheveux qui dansaient dans son dos. Elle sortit des toilettes en claquant la porte.

Je soufflais, me rendant compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration. Puis me passait de l'eau sur le visage. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de ramener mon coeur à un rythme normal. Dix minutes plus tard - bien trop tard, je me suis rappelé que je devais rester avec elle, et ne pas m'éloigner. Je sortis en courant, et allait jusqu'au garage. Sa voiture n'était plus là, elle était probablement rentrée chez elle. J'allais recevoir un sermon magistral de la part de Gibbs. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiétait le plus. Elle ne devait pas quitter le NCIS. Elle était en danger. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je m'engouffrai dans ma voiture, mis le contact, et démarrai en trombe. Je me garrai quelques minutes plus tard en bas de son appartement, puis montai quatre à quatre les escaliers. J'arrivai devant sa porte.

Elle était entrouverte. La serrure défoncée.

Je sortis mon arme, et, je suis entré. Je parcouru rapidement chaque pièce, le coeur battant à vive allure. Il n'y avait personne. La table de la cuisine était renversée, ainsi que la bibliothèque. Je rangeai mon arme, et mis ma tête dans mes mains. Un éclat argenté sur le tapis attira mon attention. Une étoile de David, gisant sur la moquette. La même qui avait été au creux de son cou il y a peu.

Les mains tremblantes, je sortis mon portable.

- _Patron ? ... _

* * *

La suite, samedi normalement. Une petite review ? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Oui, un nouveau chapitre ^^, posté plus tôt que prévu, pour lutter contre l'AIPM.

Un énorme merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes géniaux :)

Voilà la suite ! **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**POV TONY**

Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent lorsque Gibbs freina brutalement. Nous sommes sortis rapidement, et nous avons claqué les portières du véhicule.

- _Il faut couvrir un périmètre de cinq cents mètres. On se sépare. DiNozzo, tu vas à l'ouest, McGee à l'est. Moi, je vais au nord. _

Le soleil brillait fort aujourd'hui, pour ce mois de Mars, rendant le paysage aveuglant. La neige étincelait, dans cette forêt blanche. Des cristaux de glaces accrochés aux branches des arbres, scintillaient. J'ai toujours aimé l'hiver, et j'aurai pu m'en emerveiller, si la situation avait été différente. Un silence assourdissant régnait. Cependant troublé par le bruit de mes pas. Des crissements de chaussures sur la neige se faisant ressentir sur le sol dur et verglacé. Mes pas de plus en plus précipités, parfois étouffés par les rares tas de neige sur les sentiers. Une respiration haletante, créant une condensation dans l'air, que je laissai derrière mon sillage. L'air vif me brûlait la peau, mais je n'en avais que faire. J'accélérais.

McGee avait réussi à localiser le téléphone de Ziva en faisant son truc habituel de triangulation. Il s'avérait que la dernière fois qu'il avait été allumé, elle semblait être dans le parc de Shenandoah, dans un coin éloigné de toute civilisation. Je courais comme si ma vie en dépendait, en cherchant désespérément des signes qui auraient pu montrer que Ziva avait été là. La neige s'incrustait dans mes chaussures, et le froid me mordait les pieds.

Je m'arrêtai soudainement. Des traces de pas dans la neige bifurquaient du sentier, vers un étang gelé visible sous le couvert des arbres, à une centaine de mètres de là. Quelque chose attira mon regard. J'allais en courant près du rivage de l'étang peu profond à une centaine de mètres de moi, en manquant de trébucher. Je m'arrêtai, scrutant avec angoisse la mince étendue d'eau.

Une ombre, au centre de la mare. Une chevelure noire. Un corps, immobile. Vêtu d'un pull fin, couleur violette. Comme celui que portait Ziva. C'était elle, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Mon instinct me criait que c'était son corps, là, immergeant à moitié de l'eau. Ils l'avaient jetée au centre de l'étang.

_- Ziva !_

Je me jetai aveuglement, dans cette mare glacée, à moitié gelée où était Ziva. Me retrouvant avec de l'eau froide jusqu'à la taille, qui me brûla presque à travers mes vêtements, tant la température était basse. J'ai difficilement avancé vers le milieu, de fines couches de glaces à la surface de l'eau se brisant à mon passage. J'ai extirpé son corps. Ses longs cheveux lui cachaient le visage et dégoulinaient. Des bouts de glaces s'étaient formés dans ses boucles noires, à cause du froid. Elle avait les lèvres bleues, et les yeux clos. Le visage le plus pâle et le plus immobile que je ne lui avait jamais vu.

Je sortis difficilement, mais rapidement de l'eau, chargé de son corps inerte, et je l'allongeai sur la rive de l'étang. J'ôtai sa longue chevelure de devant son visage, et plaçait mes mains sur ses joues décolorées. Elle était glacée. J'examinai son corps, pour tenter de voir si une balle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre l'avait touché. Rien.

Je respirais mal, à cause de mon récent plongeon dans la mare qui empêchait mon sang de bien circuler. J'étais trempé jusqu'aux os. Mes mains étaient engourdies. J'étais seul. J'avais peur. Peur qu'elle soit morte, et que je m'apprête à le découvrir maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas. Je touchais son pouls, près de sa gorge. Mais ne sentait rien. Évidemment elle était trop froide.

Je murmurai, et ma voix se fit écho à travers le paysage désert.

_- Non. Non, non, non. Ziva..._

Non. Tout simplement. Un refus catégorique. Je ne pouvais pas accepter le fait qu'elle soit morte. Alors je décidai de continuer d'y croire, et tentai de la réanimer. Le bouche à bouche. J'ai d'abord hésité – s'il elle venait à l'apprendre, j'étais mort. Mais c'est elle qui mourrait, si je ne le faisais pas.

Un frisson inattendu m'a parcouru le corps tout entier lorsque, sans réfléchir davantage, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes entrouvertes, douces, bleues et froides. Je tremblais, et cette fois-ci, le froid n'y était pour rien. J'ai soufflé pour gonfler ses poumons d'air. Puis j'ai commencé le massage cardiaque habituel, en appuyant de toutes mes forces. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que cela suffise. Le désespoir m'envahissait petit à petit. La volonté me quittait. J'avais la sensation d'essayer, mais en vain. Je plaçai ma tête contre sa poitrine, pour entendre son cœur. Rien.

Le silence. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, à part celui cristallin de la neige qui tombait des arbres à cause de la faible bise hivernale.

C'était presque cruel. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir dans ce décor si paisible, si blanc. Mais seul son corps, inerte et froid était dans mes bras, se détachant parmi cette neige, et anéantissait tout le reste. Seul cela, m'importait, et me terrifiai aussi. Je fermai les yeux. La neige me brûlait la peau. Un cauchemar. Je regardai autour de moi; il n'y avait personne. Et mon téléphone trempé ne me servait plus à rien. Je réessayais le massage cardiaque, pour la énième fois. Elle n'a eu aucune réaction. Le seul mouvement que son corps faisait dans la neige était causé par la secousse violente que j'exerçais sur elle. Effrayé, je lui chuchotai, comme pour lui dire à elle, et rien qu'a elle, de rester en vie.

- _Allez, Ziva ! S'il te plaît, reste avec moi._

Je m'acharnais toujours sur sa poitrine, appuyant fort, en essayant de la ramener. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, en priant, moi qui n'ait jamais été un grand croyant, pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux à nouveau. Mon dernier souvenir d'elle était ce regard plein de haine qu'elle m'avait jetée avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec ça. Je devais la revoir, vivante. Et j'essaierai de me faire pardonner à nouveau. Les genoux sur lesquels je m'étais appuyé menaçaient de flancher. Mais je me raccrochai toujours à son corps inerte, en respirant difficilement, en soutenant sa tête.

Je fermai encore les yeux et restai un instant immobile. J'avais le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Un léger effleurement me fit sursauter. Des doigts glacés sur le dos de ma main. Qui remuaient faiblement. Elle avait toujours les yeux clos. Je me déplaçai vivement, et pris son visage entre mes mains. Remettant à nouveau ma bouche sur la sienne, pour lui donner de l'air. Encore un autre frisson, qui me fit trembler plus que la première fois, et me donna le vertige, me faisant défaillir. Ziva remua enfin. Elle toussa et cracha de l'eau en abondance.

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, étonnée.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille, elle était faible. J'ai ôté les morceaux de glace de ses cheveux. J'ai croisé ses yeux foncés, qui me regardaient comme pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et je m'autorisai un sourire. Elle était sauve. Elle serra faiblement ma main. Je ne décrochai pas de son regard, calme, indéchiffrable, qui m'étudiait intensément, sans aucune trace d'animosité. Sa chevelure noire contrastait avec la neige. Elle s'agrippa à la manche de ma veste, voulant m'attirer à elle. Je serrai fort sa tête contre mon épaule. Seules nos respirations saccadées se faisaient entendre. Elle sourit presque imperceptiblement, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

Puis elle ferma les yeux.

Et sa main retomba mollement dans la neige.

...

* * *

La suite bientôt...

Ben quoi ? ^^ ...

Une review ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews** !

Je dédicace ce chapitre à Firesey, qui m'a laissé une admirable review ! La plus longue que j'ai jamais eue. (Applaudissements). Alors, comme la suite est postée, tu vas vite me rendre McGee. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas abîmé !

Voici le dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**POV TONY**

_Elle tremblait comme une feuille, elle était faible. J'ai ôté les morceaux de glace de ses cheveux. J'ai croisé ses yeux foncés, qui me regardaient comme pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et je m'autorisai un sourire. Elle était sauve. Elle serra faiblement ma main. Je ne décrochai pas de son regard, calme, indéchiffrable, qui m'étudiait intensément, sans aucune trace d'animosité. Sa chevelure noire contrastait avec la neige. Elle s'agrippa à la manche de ma veste, voulant m'attirer à elle. Je serrai fort sa tête contre mon épaule. Seules nos respirations saccadées se faisaient entendre. Elle sourit presque imperceptiblement, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait._

_Puis elle ferma les yeux._

_Et sa main retomba mollement dans la neige._

En la voyant défaillir à nouveau, je paniquai. Je la secouai faiblement, puis elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Elle s'était juste assoupie. Oui. Elle avait juste eu du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Soulagé, je soutenais son corps de façon à ce qu'elle ne rentre plus en contact avec le froid du sol. Et je continuai à la fixer, en m'assurant qu'elle garde les yeux ouverts, et que son cœur continue de battre. J'entendais à peine les pas derrière moi, qui se rapprochaient.

**POV MCGEE**

Gibbs et moi sommes arrivés près de l'étang, en suivant les traces de pas de Tony qui divergeaient du sentier. J'ai été si soulagé de revoir Ziva, que j'ai baissé mon arme, et couru vers eux. Nous nous sommes cependant arrêtés à quelques mètres, ayant l'impression d'être de trop, de briser quelque chose. Et c'est quand j'ai vu la façon dont ils se regardaient, que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas une simple impression.

La façon dont Tony tenait Ziva était vraiment... particulière. C'était dur à décrire. On aurait dit qu'il se raccrochait à elle, et que Ziva faisait de même. J'ai été troublé un instant, de les voir aussi immobile, et de se regarder ainsi, presque avec obsession. Tous deux trempés. Tony à genoux, la soutenant à bout de bras, et Ziva qui s'efforçait de garder les yeux grand ouverts. J'ai tourné la tête vers Gibbs, avec un regard éloquent. Il avait un sourire en coin.

Tony se retourna. Et dès qu'il nous vit, je m'approchai de lui, et sortis les épaisses couvertures du sac à dos que je portais. Tony en enveloppa plusieurs autour de Ziva, puis, il la souleva et la porta dans ses bras jusqu'au retour, ne prononçant pas un seul mot. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux. La disparition de Ziva l'avait angoissé au plus au point. Quant à cette dernière, elle était assoupie, et sa tête dodelinait doucement contre le torse de Tony.

Nous sommes arrivés à la voiture. Tony a installé Ziva sur la banquette arrière, puis est monté à ses côtés.

- _DiNozzo ?_

_- Oui, patron ?_

Assis sur le siège passager, je vis que Gibbs observait la jeune israélienne dans le rétroviseur. Puis il croisa le regard de son plus ancien agent. Avec une lueur d'avertissement, il lui dit d'un ton incontestable :

_- Tu ramènes Ziva chez elle. Et tu t'assures qu'elle aille bien. Et cette fois-ci, tu ne la quittes pas des yeux._

Tony ne dit pas un mot. Gibbs appuya sur l'accélérateur, et la voiture s'engagea sur la route. Je montai le chauffage de la voiture au maximum. Et j'ai regardé à mon tour dans le rétroviseur.

Tony avait les yeux fermés, sa tête bougeant doucement sous les vibrations du moteur, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et la main serrée autour de l'épaule de Ziva, dans un geste possessif.

* * *

**POV TONY**

Gibbs nous déposa en bas de mon immeuble. Ziva tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et elle s'appuyait sur moi pour rester debout. On gravit les quatre étages lentement, avançant pas à pas.

Je mis le chauffage au maximum, dans l'appartement. Ziva ôta ses chaussures et tituba vers l'interrupteur du couloir, ses chaussettes mouillées chuintant sur le parquet. Elle perdit l'équilibre. Je me rapprochai à temps, et la rattrapai de justesse. Sa voix faible me fit frémir.

_- Fr... froid._

Je l'amenai dans la salle de bains, et elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. La pièce était glacée. Elle claquait des dents. Je fis couler l'eau, lui donnai un de mes vieux ensemble de survêtement ainsi qu'une serviette moelleuse, puis je la laissai seule, et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, pour me changer. Etourdi et épuisé de tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

**POV ZIVA**

Après être restée environ une heure sous l'eau brûlante, je suis sortie. De légers frissons secouaient encore mon corps, mais j'allais mieux, bien que fatiguée, je n'avais plus froid. J'arrivais dans le salon et Tony m'attendait, avec deux tasses de thé fumantes à la main. Avec un sourire, j'en ai pris une, et me suis enfoncée dans le canapé en cuir. Tony a placé une couverture en laine sur mes épaules et il est allé s'asseoir, pratiquement à l'autre bout de la pièce, sur un fauteuil de bureau pivotant, et peu confortable. J'avalais une gorgée de thé qui me brûla la langue.

- _Tu sais Tony, je ne mords pas._

_- J'aurais juré que si, tout à l'heure..._

Il m'adressa le regard d'un enfant pris en faute, appréhendant ma réaction. La colère que j'avais éprouvée il y a quelques heures de cela avait entièrement disparue. Et j'étais vraiment trop lasse pour m'énerver. Et pour m'offusquer du fait que je « pourrais mordre ». Je changeai de sujet.

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est chez toi ?_

Il grimaça. Hésita un moment avant de me répondre. Et déclara d'un ton grave :

_- Ton appartement a explosé. Tout est réduit en cendres._

J'ai mis un bon moment à assimiler l'information. A la comprendre. Horrifiée, je pensais à tout ce que j'avais perdu, et qui était irremplaçable. Comme la photo de Tali, Ari et moi, quand nous étions jeunes, à laquelle je tenais plus que tout. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. L'image furtive des hommes cagoulés, du nombre de cinq, débarquant dans mon appartement, m'enlevant, et le son mat d'un objet dur frappant ma tête, me revinrent à l'esprit. Je secouai la tête.

Je décidai de ne pas penser à ça, ce soir. Je n'en avais pas la force. Demain, le fait d'avoir tout perdu, ou presque, sera un poids lourd qu'il faudra supporter. Mais pas maintenant J'en avais eu assez pour la journée, alors je repoussais toutes les horreurs qui me venaient à l'esprit dans un recoin de ma tête.

Le temps passait, et on ne disait rien. Il se contentait de me regarder, et moi je fixais la trotteuse de l'horloge. J'avais les paupières lourdes. Le fait qu'il ne détourne pas les yeux me donna chaud aux oreilles. La tasse de thé brûlante entre mes mains_**, **_semblait absorber tout le reste de froid présent dans mon corps. Tony se leva du fauteuil, et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je tournai la tête vers lui, et il fit de même. Lorsque je vis son visage, je me rappelais le lien spécial qui nous unissait. Une complicité hors du commun.

Je ne lui en voulait plus pour ce qu'il m'avait avoué sans le vouloir vraiment. J'essayais en vain de trouver une partie de moi qui lui en voulait encore, mais non. Il n'y en avait pas. C'était du passé, à présent. Ça n'en valait plus la peine. Mais... quelque chose avait changé depuis qu'il m'avait sortie de là. L'espace de quelques centimètres entre nous, sur ce canapé, me paraissait trop restreint pour pouvoir, pour _vouloir_ lui échapper. Peut être du au fait qu'il m'aie vu à l'agonie, sur le point de capituler, quand il m'avait sortie de l'eau, ce moment, qui me donnait un violent sentiment de sécurité lorsque je le voyais en face de moi. Il m'avait sauvé. Une deuxième fois. Dans ma mémoire, un peu comme on voit à travers le brouillard, ou quand on est à moitié inconscient, je revoyais son visage alarmé au dessus de moi. La neige légère qui brouillait ma vue. Le froid qui gelait mon sang. Je sentais encore ses mains appuyer sur ma poitrine, essayant de me faire réagir. Sa voix, tendue, désespérée, effrayée, qui murmurait mon nom. Et ses lèvres douces posées sur les miennes, son souffle envoyé dans mes poumons, son corps qui tremble alors que le mien semble de glace. Ces souvenirs me revenaient par vague, par fragments, comme lorsque l'on se rappelle d'un ancien rêve. Je frissonnai. Encore.

Il baissa la tête, et attrapa une de mes mèches encore mouillés de la douche récente que je venais de prendre, et la fit tourbillonner entre ses doigts. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers moi, je ne me souviens plus lequel des deux est tombé dans les bras de l'autre en premier. Il me serrait contre lui. Puis je l'ai embrassé, et il m'a renversé sous lui.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de paroles ou de mots en trop. Nous avions un point commun; nous parlions peu tous les deux. Et, c'est tellement plus simple quand seuls des gestes suffisent, pas de paroles en trop, juste des gestes, et c'est fou, mais je me rends compte que je n'ai besoin que de lui. Peut importe ceux qui voulait ma mort. Tony était là. Je savais que, même si j'avais pu en douter, il sera toujours présent.

**FIN.**

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et reviewé ma fiction.

Une petite review pour la fin ?


End file.
